Golmede
is a dinosaur-like kaiju from Ultraman Cosmos. He appears in episodes 2 and 13. Subtitle: History Golmede Golmede was a monster that failed to be captured by SRC in the past and a natural enemy of Lidorias. Awoken by the Chaos Header, it was quick to regain its throne of king of the lands, but was soon challenged by EYES. The heroes tried to cover the creature with energy net but the monster managed to escape and dragged one of the fighters to the ground. As the monster walked forward, threatening to smash the vehicle under its massive foot, Lidorias flew in and began attacking the dinosaur. Golmede wasn't without his own defenses, however, and quickly fought the winged monster back. Before he could kill the creature, Musashi began to attack the monster with his laser gun. Annoyed by the attacks, the dinosaur fired back with his fire balls, almost killing the human with the assault. As the EYES team continued to try and fight back, Musashi awas able to transform into Ultraman Cosmos to battle the monster again. This time after a relatively short battle, Cosmos quickly gained the upperhand and calmed down the rampaging monster with his Full Moon Rect. Suddenly, Chaos Organism appeared and made a Chaos Golmede clone by copying Golmede's design. The more evil Chaos Golmede fired its energy beam at Golmede, and in one quick shot, the dinosaur was down and unconscious. Golmede would later be seen in the film, Ultraman Cosmos vs. Ultraman Justice: The Final Battle where he would team up with Lidorias, Bolgils, and Don Ron in battling against the Gloker armies. At first the monsters had the upperhand in taking down the Gloker Pawns, but were soon beaten and driven off once the Glokers transformed into Gloker Rook. Trivia *Golmede's appearance, role, and battle against Lidorias were to pay homage to the monster, Gomess. Coincidentally, Both Gomess and Golmede have the same subtitle as "Ancient Monster." Chaos Golmede Shortly after Ultraman Cosmos calmed down Golmede with his Full Moon Rect, Chaos Organism appeared and quickly made a more stronger and evil clone of Golmede, known as Chaos Golmede.Stronger than the original, Chaos Golmede turned on his original self and fired its energy beam, knocking Golmede out cold. Angered by Chaos Golmede's actions, He transformed into strong corona Mode for the first time, after which Cosmos quickly overcame the evil monster with a fury of punches and kicks. When Chaos Golmede tried to unleash another energy beam on Cosmos, the ultra sent the beast's own attack back at it before with the Sunlight Barrier , stunning the monster, Shortly afterwards, Cosmos destroying the chaos clone with his Naybuster Ray. Trivia *To differentiate from his original counterpart, Chaos Golmede has a row of pink horns and a head crest on the top of his head. Also while the original can spit fireballs, Chaos Golmede can fire a yellow energy beam from his mouth. Golmede Beta Another Golmede would later appear in episode 32 of the series. When Japan's SDF felt EYES was not doing an adequate job of preventing monster attacks, they tried to take action against the constant threat of monsters. One of their experiments was on a Golmede which was modifyed into a weapon of their own thanks to pollutants and weapon testing. However, the experiment went array, creating an abused and angry bioweapon. Golmede beta was enhanced with powers the original had not and that made him a more formidible threat against EYES and the SDF in stopping. When both of EYES and the SDF's efforts had failed, Musashi transformed into Ultraman Cosmos and battled with Golmede Beta, draining the monster of his energy and beating down the monster enough for him to put him to the sleep with the Calming Ray. However realizing that this Golmede was simply a hurt animal with a tragic experience, Musashi had Golmede Beta sent to Kapuya Island, where he would live with the other monsters of the island in peace and away from humans. Trivia *To differentiate from his original counterpart, Golmede Beta is a mixture of yellow and brown in body texture and has more superpowers as stated above. Unusually, Golmede Beta possesses the roar of Chaos Golmede. Data - Chaos= Chaos Golmede Stats *Height: 54 m *Weight: 69,000 t *Origin: Shallows black hills Abilities *Energy Beam: Chaos Golmede can fire a energy beam from his mouth. Chaos Golmede Energy Beam.png|Energy Beam - Beta (β)= Golmede Beta (β) Stats *Height: 54 m *Weight: 69,000 t *Origin: P5 area Abilities *Burrowing: Golmede Beta can burrow underground in a normal speed. *Flames: Golmede Beta can emit a stream of deadly fire from his mouth. *Energy Absorb: Golmede Beta can absorb any sort of attack he receives and can channel it to his own benefits. Weakness Golmede Beta can only use his flames so many times before he no longer can and is forced to recharge it. Also, the monster is actually suffering from the side effects of it's power due to originally being a Golmede that mutated by toxic waste from the JADF nuclear plant. }} Figure Release Informations Rarity FileYumenohoshi_4543112031860.jpg|Present from the Sky Set (Cosmos Corona, Golmede, & Gamoran) chaosgolmede.jpg|Chaos Golmede Figure Gallery 2a5118aae962e737914fc4d358963e26.jpg|Cosmos vs Golmede d4476cbb91049483bfd9ea94753e9bac.jpg|Golmede Beta 'Video' Category:Ultraman Cosmos Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Chaos Organism Victim Category:Allies Category:Subterranean Kaiju Category:Ancient Kaiju Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Dark faust